tvb_hong_kongfandomcom-20200213-history
Always Ready
Always Ready (Traditional Chinese: 隨時候命) is a Hong Kong aviation drama series produced by TVB and aired by TVB Jade from 21 November to 30 December 2005. The series is centered on theGovernment Flying Service (Hong Kong), which is responsible for search and rescue (SAR), air ambulance, firefighting and assisting in police operations. It is sometimes said by viewers that it is a combination of Burning Flame and Triumph in the Skies. Synopsis : Up and down crests and troughs, : In and out of waves and seas, : The Government Flying Service saves lives. * Matthew Ko Hor-fung (Ekin Cheng) is part of the Government Flying Service (GFS) second commander of air crew. He has a girlfriend Carrie Hong Yau-nam (Charmaine Sheh) who has been in a coma for three years from a car accident. She finally awakes from her coma, and recovers her memory speedily with Matthew's attentive help. Matthew is a commander air-crew who always do on-air rescue via a let down rope attached to the GFS helicopters. * Sandra Si Choi-kei (Linda Chung) is a newly recruited air crew who is under the mentor of Matthew. They had their differences at first but eventually began a relationship after Matthew and Carrie broke up. * Carrie Hong Yau-nam (Charmaine Sheh), Matthew's girlfriend who is in coma for 3 years and finally wakes up after Matthew's continuous and touching efforts. However, Carrie couldn't accept all the changes in the 3 years of her coma and was obviously rejecting Matthew. But after tons of struggling and thoughts over it, she realises that Matthew's strengths and decide that she should start afresh and gives him a chance. Carrie, before her coma was a doctor in the A&E department of a hospital, however by a twist of luck, she joined GFS as an Air-crew doctor on board the helicopter alongside Matthew. Matthew's friend, Benjamin Yip Ching-wan (Bowie Lam), who is the first commander pilot of the GFS becomes good friends with Carrie and they start a new relationship. * Kelvin Chiang Ka-nok (Lai Lok-yi) is a nervous and yet timid pilot. He is scared on his real time practice conducted by his mentor, Benjamin. However, with much patience and guidance, Kelvin is able to slowly overcome it eventually. At one point of time, he is secretly in love with Sandra and have to often seek help from Nikki. But with a twist of plot, the timid Kelvin became in love with Nikki. * Nikki Chow Siu-kuen (Shirley Yeung) is a GFS tower communicator that controls the ATC commands of GFS helicopters. She uses a wheelchair. She strives to be positive towards life. She is always seen to bicker with Kelvin but always secretly giving him valuable advices. Was once in love with Benjamin, but realised that Ben has no feelings for her, before she decided to cease her "idolizing love" towards him. During a mission, Benjamin and his student Kelvin Chiang Ka-nok (Lai Lok-yi) flew over an illegal gas station which suddenly exploded and takes the helicopter into the sea. All the crew man are saved except for Benjamin. Due to the heavy fog, the search for Benjamin is cancelled and can only be brought forward till the next day. GFS searches high and low for Benjamin and he was found at last. Eventually Matthew and Sandra are together, Derek (a trainee) and Matthew's sister are together, Carrie and Ben are together and Nikki and Kelvin are together. Cast Awards 39th TVB Anniversary Awards (2005) * "Best Actress in a Supporting Role" (Shirley Yeung - Nikki Chow Siu-Kuen) Nominations 39th TVB Anniversary Awards (2005) * "Best Drama" * "Best Actor in a Leading Role" (Ekin Cheng - Matthew Ko Hor-Fung) * "Best Actress in a Supporting Role" (Shirley Yeung - Nikki Chow Siu-Kuen) Category:TVB Dramas Category:TVB Series